deathstrandingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NinjaFatGuy
Hi Ninja. Long time no see again. I wanted to let you know that I've been assigned to be the Wiki Manager for the Death Stranding Wiki. Let me know if you ever need anything. Cheers --''awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png ('Talk/ )' 01:36, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Authenticated User from Sony Hello! I'm Joe, longtime employee at Fandom and manager of the team of Gaming Wiki Managers. We've been in contact with Sony Interactive, publisher for Death Stranding. A person from Sony has created an account here at Fandom, User:ChayaChaline, and has been verified with the AUTHENTICATED avatar border. I encourage you to introduce yourself when you have time! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 19:26, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me! I currently check the next steps with my colleagues and come back to you soon :) ChayaChaline ChayaChaline (talk) 08:12, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Official wiki status Hello again. Thanks to our discussions with Sony, this is now the official wiki for Death Stranding, and I just added the "Official Wiki" badge to the wiki's wordmark. Keep up the good work! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:57, October 14, 2019 (UTC) :The partnership typically involves Fandom having permission to be the official wiki and display that fact, while on the developer's or publisher's end, a link to the wiki is done either from the game's website or a social media account. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:22, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ::That would also be great if Sony and/or Kojima Productions could upload a few hi-res assets and other assets that could become icons. Some help with localization (tables) would also be useful. (Hello everyone! ;) --BowiQC (talk) 02:24, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Discord Hey Ninja, Ive added the Reddit Discord widget to the Wiki. The Server admins are interested in speaking with you so feel free to join it. We’re discussing about the collaberation right now in a private group. I can add you if you friend me. Cheers --'awyman13https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (Talk/ )''' 23:58, October 14, 2019 (UTC) Fixing Images Hey, it's Thigikna. Sorry I didn't get around to it sooner, but I re-uploaded the images (the ones that where high-quality, and even got some better ones. The low-quality ones I left as Screenshot (#), and you can delete those) to say what they are instead of just Screenshot (#). Thank you for being understanding about this. If you like, I could help making an image polocy page, as well as a style guide and such. Have a good day. Thigikna (talk) 16:23, October 23, 2019 (UTC) German Wiki Hi NinaFatGuy, as discussed with Ben and Joe from Fandom, can you integrate a CTA on your WIKI, that link to our German Wiki? https://deathstranding.fandom.com/de/wiki/Death_Stranding_Wiki CTA text can be: "Join the German Community" Thank you! Shalin RE: Perfect thank you! ChayaChaline (talk) 14:10, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Deletion of Difficulty Settings Hello! Where can I post the information that I intended to put in Difficulty Settings? --BowiQC (talk) 11:44, November 8, 2019 (UTC) Please, next time, consider using the Template:Delete and the Article's Talk Page instead. Talk Pages are a great place to discuss and answer questions like the one I asked above. -BowiQC (talk) 12:12, November 8, 2019 (UTC) question and hello hi NFG hows it going? nice wiki you have here. also not to spam but i want to create a video games wiki just asking for support. thnx. feel free to dismiss me asking. cheers! SaneKrown (talk) 11:40, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Order Titling I think that they definitely need to exist for at least the orders for Sam and the ones that fall in the main episodes. And then since we are numbering those, we might as well do the same for the standard orders. I definitely get that searchability isn't the easier as a result that way. But I think that's basically where the overview pages and maybe redirects are going to have to come into things. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:30, November 14, 2019 (UTC) My retirement, kinda https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:NinjaFatGuy/My_retirement,_kinda --NinjaFatGuy (talk) 21:06, December 30, 2019 (UTC)